This invention relates to a system for disinfecting garbage in a waste management industry, and more particularly, to a system for controlling the process of garbage disinfection using controlled heat application.
Waste processing for pathogen reduction has typically involved use of heat, cooling, pressurizing, and combinations of these to disinfect waste or place the waste in better condition for disinfection. In the marine industry, it has been commonplace in past years for the garbage, which accumulates on the ship and like refuse to be merely cast overboard. The dumping of such refuse or garbage at sea has now become illegal and seamen are required to dispose of their accumulated garbage by using onboard disinfection machines or at the port.
Historically, the U.S. has regulated garbage and refuse coming from foreign vessels. The purpose behind such regulations is to prevent the spread of dangerous plant diseases, insect pests, plant pests, and livestock and poultry diseases. Over time, there has been equipment and various methods developed to treat refuse, garbage and the like that has been quarantined due to governmental regulations. For example, the most common historical method to disinfect regulated garbage was through incineration or burning. However, this method has contributed significantly to the present problem of environmental pollution. As a result, various devices were developed to cause all refuse, garbage and other quarantined items to be disinfected, thus quickly and easily ridding the vessels, aircraft and other means of conveyance of the refuse problem.
In this country, refuse, garbage and the like is quarantined by the United States Department of Agriculture as soon as the garbage reaches the dock. Inspectors from the United States Department of Agriculture will normally require that the crewmen seal up the refuse or garbage in an approved container and, thereafter, demand that it be disposed of by suitable means to prevent the transfer of harmful disease or bacteria to the continental United States. One prior art method for dealing with this problem has been the incineration or burning of the garbage which itself contributes to environmental pollution.
Another method is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,871 issued on Feb. 23, 1982. The '871 patent discloses a closable chamber having a steam sparger supported above the bottom thereof, which sparger is covered by water placed in the bottom of the chamber during use thereof. While this device works satisfactory under many conditions, there is a need for a more controlled operation, where an operator is not required to guess at what point during the heating process the refuse can be considered fully disinfected. Additionally, there is a need for a system that would allow the waste management facility to demonstrate to the governmental agencies compliance with the waste treatment regulations.